A NaruHina Story
by NeebiDinosaursUchiha
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are now going out and things are goin to get crazy from here on in. Main couples: NaruHina, Eventually: SasuOC, LeeSaku, Other: SaiIno, ShikaTema, ShinoKiba, GaaMatsu, KonoHana (Will eventually have innapropriate language and scenes) -NeebiDinosaursUchiha
1. Would you tell on me?

Okay so this is the sequal to KSTOY and it will be a long story. Okay so I guess I should start. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

Hinata walked into her room and lay on her back looking at the ceiling. "Did I just kiss Naruto-kun on the cheek? Or was that my imagination?" she wondered out loud.

"No, you seriously kissed him." said a voice coming from her door.

"Huh? Hanabi, when did you get there?" Hinata asked, not realising what her little sister had just said.

"Around the time you got in here. I saw your whole conversation with Naruto." the younger said with a grin. "So, did you and him kiss?" she finished.

"H-Hanabi, don't ask that!" Hinata replied turning bright red.

"Yeah, you kissed him." Hanabi said bluntly. "Anyway, dad's really sick and as the heir, you should do your part in taking care of him. I will take care of him tomorrow so you can go on your date with your precious "_Naruto_-_kun", _but the day after you should do it." she said walking out of the room.

'Dad's sick? Great even more reason for him to tell me off if I do something wrong.' Hinata thought to herself. 'Well I should get to sleep, I don't want to be tired on my... hehe date with Naruto-kun.'

Hinata fell asleep pretty much immediately after that thought and had dreams about Naruto all night. In the morning, Hinata got up at seven o'oclock and immediately realised what was happening that day.

'I wonder if Hanabi's up?' she thought. 'Maybe she could help me choose what to wear today.' with that thought, she went to look for Hanabi.

"Good morning Hinata-sama, are you looking for someone?" asked a branch family member.

"Yes, have you seen Hanabi this morning?" she asked her fellow clan member.

"Sorry, no I haven't but if I do, I'll tell her you were looking for her." he replied.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Hinata said with a smile on her face. 'Well I guess I'll just do it myself.' she thought, walking to her room.

When she got in her room she went over to her closet and looked for something to wear. She found a plain, white, thin woolen jumper than hung off her left shoulder and a pair of black leggings. She put them on and decided to go look for her sister and ask for her opinion, so she did.

That same morning Naruto woke up at ten o'clock, not realising what day it was as soon as he woke up.

"Hmmmm, was I supposed to do something today?" he thought out loud. "Oh yeah! I'm going on a date with Hinata-chan." he finished. 'Wow that felt weird to say.' he thought to himself.

"Well I have four hours, so I can make some ramen then have a shower and get dressed and I should manage to get there by one-thirty." He worked out.

*Back to Hinata*

'I'll go ask Dad if he's seen Hanabi.' Hinata thought making her way to her Father's room.

When Hinata opened the door to her Dad's room, she got the shock of her life when she saw just how sick he was.

"D-Dad?" she asked kneeling beside him.

"Oh Hina...*Cough Cough* ..ta, what can I do for you?" He asked looking at his teary daughter. "What's the matter?" he asked in a strangely loving tone.

"Father, what on Earth happened to you? Are you okay?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Well, when I lost my *Cough* arm in the war, they fixed it but I think *Cough Cough* it may be infected. Lately I've not been feeling *Cough* the greatest." Hinata's father managed. "So what's on your mind?" he asked trying not to cough.

"Have you seen Hanabi?" Hinata asked her father.

"Yes, she went to her room about an hour ago when I said I wanted some sleep." He replied.

"Sorry for intruding. Thank you, I'll be on my way now." Hinata said hoping to not get a lecture.

Hinata left and made her way to her sister's room where she could hear Hanabi's voice, and a boy's voice, so she knocked on the door and went in.

"Oh hi Hinata, what do you want?" Hanabi asked her older sister.

"Hanabi, before I walked in I could her a boy's voice. There's a boy in here isn't there?" Hinata asked looking surprisingly mischevious.

"Konohamaru-kun, you can come out, she knows you're here." Hanabi called out banging her fist on her bed.

"Darn it, oh hi Hinata-niisan. So... Hanabi-chan told me you're going on a date with Naruto-niichan." Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"Hanabi! You're only twelve. Why do you have a boy in your room?!" Hinata asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!" Hanabi pleaded.

"Fine, help me choose out clothes for my date, you too Konohamaru-kun." Hinata smirked.

"Why me?!" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, you know what Naruto-kun likes." Hinata said blushing.

"Fine, but you owe me." Konohamaru said stepping into Hinata's room.

*Back to Naruto*

Naruto had his ramen and his shower and was now looking at clothes to wear. He found a pair of dark orange pants and a white T-shirt with an orange Konoha symbol printed on it. It was sort of like what he used to wear when he was little and still in the academy. It was now one o'clock, so he decided to put them on and get going.

*Back to Hinata*

"Oh my God Hinata! You look amazing!" Hanabi called out to her older sister.

Hinata was wearing a black singlet top and denim mini shorts, with her usual sandals. Her hair was done up in a high pony tail and her fringe and bangs were left in the same place.

"Thank you Hanabi, Konohamaru-kun. You can go back to your room if you want." Hinata said blushing.

"Can Konohamaru-kun stay, please niichan?" Hanabi begged.

"Sure, I just said what I said before so you'd help me." Hinata said scruffig up her little sister's hair. With this said Konohamaru dashed to Hanabi's room and shut the door. "Hanabi, before you go... thank you for this, really I appreciate it." Hinata said smiling at her younger sister.

"Any time, hey by the way... If I started dating Konohamaru-kun, would you tell on me?" Hanabi asked pulling puppy dog eyes.

"No, of course not." Hinata said giggling.

"Thanks. Well I'm going back to my room, bye." Hanabi said running to her room.

Well this is the start to my new story and I have seven weeks off school now so I can make a lot more. Thanks for reading. Bye :)

- **_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	2. Wherever we feel like

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

Hinata went to sit outside when she ran into a female branch member.

"Hinata-sama? Wow, are you going on a date or something?" asked the slightly older branch member. This being said turned Hinata a bright shade of red. "Oh I see. Well good luck." called the branch member.

Hinata quickly left and sat outside and heard Hanabi and Konohamaru laughing in Hanabi's room. 'I wish I had the courage to tell Naruto how I felt back then, then maybe...' her thoughts were cut off.

"Hinata-chan? Is that really you?" called a familiar voice from the entry to the compound.

"Naruto-kun, you're like half an hour early." Hinata said in surprise.

"Well I was excited." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru called, waving from Hanabi's room.

"Hey Konohamaru... Why're you here?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"Anno, Naruto-kun? Do you want us to get going and I can explain on the way?" Hinata asked.

"Okay..." Naruto said, still looking really confused.

So they left the Hyuga compound. On the way Hinata explained that Hanabi and Konohamaru were now going out according to Hanabi.

"Jeez it seems everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend now." Naruto sighed. "I think it's safe to say that we're all adults now, even Konohamaru and Hanabi had to grow up. You know with the war and all." Naruto explained.

"I think you've grown up the most Naruto-kun." Hinata said grabbing hold of Naruto's hand and blushing.

"Oh yeah? How so? He smirked.

"Well firstly, you did things that only you could do, you protected everyone and you're now in line to become Hokage." Hinata said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Well I think you've grown up a lot more than me." Naruto started. "I started growing up when I found out that I was a jinchuriki, you started growing up when you fought Neji. I've had a lot longer to grow up than you but you have become one of the strongest people I know." Naruto said smiling, making Hinata turn red.

"Naruto-kun, would you be able to help me train?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Well, you and Neji-niisan are both jonin and I want to become jonin before I become the clan leader, but I don't have enough skill yet." Hinata explained. (I'm making it that Naruto's already jonin, please don't bite my head off.)

"Sure I guess I could train with you." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata and Naruto walked until they made it to a dango shop. When they got there, they sat down and ordered.

"So how long do you want to stay out Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Anno, I can't stay out too late because my Father's sick and I have to look after him tomorrow." Hinata said looking into Naruto's eyes again.

"How sick? Like sick as in ate too much ramen sick or sick as in bedridden sick?" Naruto asked staring into Hinata's eyes too, he noticed them go glassy.

"Well, um remember how I mentioned wanting to become jonin before becoming clan leader?" she asked, dropping her gaze to the table. "Well that may be sooner then I thought." she said looking back up into Naruto's eyes.

'Wow that bad huh?' Naruto asked thought.

Naruto could tell that Hinata was about to cry so he leaned in and hugged her.

"Wow, you two have grown up!" called a familiar voice from the doorway of the dango shop.

"Anko-sensei?" Hinata and Naruto both called out at the same time.

"That's ma' name." she said sitting across the table from the two, currently hugging younger ninja. "So, you two a couple now huh?" Anko smirked.

Naruto and Hinata, suddenly realising they were hugging both let go and turned to face Anko.

"I'll take that as a yes." Anko said raising an eyebrow. "Well I'm gonna order some dango then I'm off on a mission." Anko said motioning for the waiter and making her order. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds _alone." _Anko said taking her dango and leaving.

"Naruto-kun? Anno, I was wondering..." Hinata trailed off. "So what does this make us?" she asked.

"Well, hehe I guess it makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." Naruto replied with a grin.

Hinata turned bright pink and put on a small smile.

"Well if we are then I guess it's okay to hug you." Hinata said pulling Naruto in for a hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun, for everything." Hinata said letting go.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said looking at her with a confused look.

"I mean that despite being on the verge of crying a minute ago, your smile stopped the tears from flowing." Hinata explained smiling brightly.

Then Naruto remembered her words from when Pein attacked the village: "_I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! _**_Your smile is what saved me! _**_That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…_"

"Hinata-chan? Why do you care about me so much?" Naruto asked running over those words in his head over and over.

"Because if it wasn't for you I would've given up a long time ago." Hinata said grinning.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit." Naruto said holding her hand. "You're really strong." Naruto said with his usual smile.

"All thanks to you." Hinata said kissing Naruto on the cheek, making him turn bright pink.

"This conversation could go on forever." Naruto said rubbing his cheek. "Want to go for a walk?" Naruto asked standing up and picking up his dango that the waiter had just given him.

"Okay, where?" Hinata asked doing the same as Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto replied shrugging his shoulders. "Wherever we feel like." He finished. So the two got up and left the dango shop in the direction of the massive crater in the middle of the village.

**_-NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	3. Explanation-Naruto chapter 614

Okay, for those who have read the most recent Naruto chapter (614), I don't want to give away what happened to those who are not up to it. I will keep certain people in the story despite being deceased as I cried for about half an hour when I read it and I happened to really like that character. (I probably should have started after the war but idc :).) So if any of the characters that are in the series die whilst in the war I will still keep them in the story. By the way, this is not a chapter this is just an explanation. *Spoiler Alert, if you have not read that chapter i suggest you quickly click off this page or something.* RIP Neji Hyuga, a much loved cousin, nephew, friend and fellow NaruHina supporter. -(If you don't get what I mean, it's to do with his last words.)

-NeebiDinosaursUchiha - Neji fangirl :(


	4. Hinata-the evil genius

Hi, sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy these holidays and i will try and make as many chapters as possible but it's my birthday in a few days and then I go back to school so I don't have much time. I've decided to go along with the manga and have it so Neji dies so Naruto and Hinata's relationship can grow stronger, Anyway, on to the story :).

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

Hinata and Naruto walked around Konoha for a while and ended up in the middle of the village where they fought Pein.

"Naruto-kun, this is..." Hinata said remembering the time she tried to help Naruto, before she got incapacitated and all hell broke loose.

"So this is what it looks like now? It looks a lot better than how it did then." Naruto said smiling softly as he looked around to see the once bare landscape, now thriving with life. "I haven't been here since that day, it hurt too much." Naruto said dropping his gaze to his feet.

"I really wish I could've done better and defeated Pein for you." Hinata said gently lifting Naruto's head up to face her. "But I guess that's what drove me to be stronger, strong enough to help you when you needed it more." she finished smiling hoping to put a grin back onto Naruto's face.

"I'm really glad I met you." Naruto said taking Hinata's hand.

"Naruto-kun, I still love you" Hinata said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling in for a hug.

"I know." Naruto replied putting his arms around Hinata's waste, returning the hug, when they suddenly heard a giggle coming from behind a tree.

"Hinata-chan, did you hear that?" Naruto asked whispering into Hinata's ear, not making any obvious reaction.

"Yes, it sounded like Ino-san." Hinata replied. "Want to see what she's up to?" she finished.

"Good idea, just follow my league." Naruto said, re-taking Hinata's hand and walking back down the path they were taking.

About two minutes later a shocked Sakura, Tenten and Ino emerged from behind the tree.

"Damn it Ino, you need to learn how to control yourself, It's a miracle they didn't hear us." Sakura scolded.

"What makes you think we didn't hear you?" called Naruto from the top of the tree in kyuubi chakra mode.

"Where's Hinata? And why're you in your chakra cloak?" Sakura called looking up to Naruto.

"I'm just a clone, Hinata-chan's with the original. And you don't get to interfere unless you get past me, don't worry I will only use defence but if you manage to make me disappear, you can pass." Naruto's clone said with glee.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto sat behind a nearby tree watching.

"You may be polite and well-natured on the outside but on the inside you're just as devious as me aren't you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Hinata just blushed and looked away. "Really, this plan is genius, and they'd never guess that we're just a few hundred feet away." Naruto grinned pulling a kunai out of his pocket.

"What are you going to do with the kunai Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked watching Naruto carve into the tree 'Naruto and Hinata were here.'

"This is now our special spot." Naruto replied putting the kunai back into his pocket.

Hinata could feel herself starting to get teary. 'Naruto-kun, I love you so much, more than you'll ever know. So you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you.' Hinata thought as she managed to stop the tears from coming.

I know, super short chapter but I haven't made one in a while so I was in a rush to get it done and posted and plus I thought that was a good note to end on, so yeah :).

_**-NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


	5. Just hanging around

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

_Naruto's clone and the three girls were arguing whilst the real Naruto and Hinata sat and watched._

"Naruto, come on don't be mean, we just want to eavesdrop." Ino said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah Naruto, and if you don't listen to reason I'll just kick your butt." Sakura added raising her fist to the clone.

"Sakura-chan, you're the one who's not being reasonable." Naruto's clone said jumping down from the tree.

Naruto and Hinata sat in complete silence, entertaining themselves with the sight of Sakura, Ino and Tenten attacking the clone and not even so much as scratching it.

"We should get going and leave them to my clone." Naruto said standing up.

"Okay, I should probably go home soon, it's already 6 o'clock." Hinata said checking her watch. (yes she was wearing a watch XD.)

"Well I'll walk you home, I have a mission tomorrow so I have to get home too or I wont get up in the morning." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, making Hinata giggle. "We'll have to be very quick and very quiet." he finished grabbing Hinata's hand and dashing away.

'This has been so fun, I really want to do this again.' Hinata thought. "Naruto-kun, how long will you be on this mission?" she asked.

"Not very long, it's a simple delivery mission, they chose me because when I'm in kyuubi chakra mode I'm the fastest in the village, so I'll only be gone one or two days. I'm going to Suna so I plan on staying a bit to catch up with Gaara but I'll be back right after that." Naruto said stopping his legs. "Why? Will you miss me?" He asked with a grin, making Hinata turn bright pink.

"Anno..." Hinata said kicking the dirt.

"Good." Naruto giggled. "Let's keep going but don't run, I want to spend as much time as I can with you." he finished making himself blush.

"You're too cute." Hinata accidentally let slip out, covering her mouth immediately after. This made Naruto turn a shade of red that'd put Hinata to shame.

"Heh, really?" Naruto asked turning back to his normal colour and changing his facial expression to a grin.

"Would I lie?" Hinata replied, pulling the same expression as Naruto. Making them both burst out laughing

They kept walking, chatting along the way about their teammates' quirks and things that would be happening in the village soon. They soon arrived at Hinata's house where Naruto and Hinata found themselves in the middle of an awkward situation.

"and Sai was like, 'I read that if you do that, women will'... Konohamaru?" Naruto said stopping his story halfway through after seeing Konohamaru hanging out Hanabi's window. (By the way this is a second story window XD.)

"Konohamaru-kun? What are you doing up there?" Hinata asked looking up at the obviously frightened boy.

"Heh, just hanging around." He replied, still looking frightened.

"You're hillareous, now why exactly are you 'hanging'?" Naruto asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Let's just say it's not of my own free will." Konohamaru replied just as Hanabi stuck her head out of the window looking down at Konohamaru.

"You insolent jerk!" Hanabi Growled holding a brick out the window and banging it on Konohamaru's fingers.

"Well that relationship ended quickly." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Hanabi, what happened?" Hinata called up to her sister's window.

"This idiot did a 'sexy jutsu' version of me." she called back, making Naruto facepalm.

"Well I should leave before I get in trouble for inventing that technique. See you later Hinata-chan." Naruto said leaving and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Naruto, you dog you!" Naruto heard coming from the front of the compound.

"That's ironic coming from you Kiba." Naruto said still walking away. "So why're you here?" Naruto asked Kiba, who was currently sitting on Akamaru's back at the front of the compound.

"Actually I was looking for you, and I ran into Sakura and Ino at the park and they said to check here." Kiba replied, patting Akamaru's head.

"So what did you want?" Naruto said stopping in front of the bear sized dog.

"Tsunade-sama has ordered team eight to go with you on your mission tomorrow, she says and I quote 'He's too stupid, he'd probably get lost or fall in a hole and break his neck. But I know he still wants to see Gaara, so he can still go, just with other people.'" Kiba said laughing. "Lucky you." Kiba finished raising his eyebrows.

"I swear that women needs to learn to make her mind up." Naruto moaned scratching his face. "Wait, Hinata-chan's in team eight..." he finished turning bright red.

"Yeah and with us you'll have to go slower, so you'll be spending about five days together. Yet again lucky you." Kiba smirked.

Naruto and Kiba talked for a few more minutes but after that Naruto went home, packed for the next day, had a shower, ate some ramen and went to bed.

"Yes! My idea worked! I don't think I've ever woken up this early." Naruto said mentally high fiving himself. He got into his usual clothes, took his bag and left for the gates of the village.

"Hi Naruto." Shino said to Naruto upon arrival.

"Hey Shino, so we're the first one's here?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Naruto-kun? I thought you'd of left by now." Hinata called, just arriving.

"I see Kiba didn't tell you. You guys are on the same mission as me." Naruto replied giggling.

"Really? But I thought it was a simple delivery mission, you don't need three chunin and one jonin for that." Hinata replied.

"Yeah, I forgot to say simple A class delivery mission." Naruto said pulling a scroll out of his pocket.

"But why is it so highly ranked?" She asked staring at the normal looking scroll.

"I don't know, do you know Shino?" Naruto asked putting the scroll back.

"It's rude to stop a conversation and start another with someone else Naruto." Shino sulked, causing an awkward silence.

"So Hinata-chan, what happened with Konohamaru and Hanabi yesterday?" Naruto asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well when you left, Konohamaru-kun fell and climbed back up. And I think they're okay now because when I went to tell her she had to look after Father today, they were kissing." Hinata replied.

"Hey guys! You ready?" Kiba called from Akamaru's back.

"Yeah, let's get going." Naruto called back.

Well that' it for this chapter,I think that was a good note to end on and next chapter will be the mission.

**_-NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	6. Sleeping arangement

**Disclaimer:**** Roses are red, I have a toe.**

**Kishimoto owns Naruto,**

**so DATTEBAYO!**

Team eight and Naruto were walking the two and a half day trip to Sunagakure and decided to call it a night when the sun started to set. They chose to set camp in a small opening in the forest.

"These are only two man tents, so we're going to have to split up, I'll go with Kiba, Hinata, you go with Naruto." Shino decided.

"No funny business you two." Kiba said sarcastically, crawling into his and Shino's tent.

And before neither Hinata nor Naruto could protest, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were in the tent, hell Kiba was already snoring.

'Sleeping in a tent alone with _Naruto-kun_?' Hinata thought worriedly.

"So, I guess we should probably go in." Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah, I mean it's not as if we've not slept in the same tent before." Hinata replied thinking of the missions they went on as genin.

"Well, ladies first." Naruto gulped motioning towards the tent.

Hinata crawled into the tent and Naruto followed. When they go into the tent, Naruto took off his jacket and put on his hat and Hinata took off her jacket. A few minutes later it started to rain and soon after, pouring down.

"Hinata-chan, are you awake?" Naruto asked as quietly as he could, turning to face her.

"Yes, it's really hard to sleep with it raining this hard." Hinata replied also turning to face him.

"Well do you want to talk?" he asked looking at a currently shivering Hinata.

"About what?" she asked trying to cover up her rather violent shivering by pulling on her jacket.

"Well firstly, I can tell you're cold, here you can borrow my jacket." the blonde replied giving Hinata his jacket.

"But, what about you? Aren't you cold at all?" Hinata asked, worrying about Naruto.

"Nah, I'm fine. I actually don't mind the cold." Naruto replied pushing the bright orange jacket further towards her.

"Okay, thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata finished.

"I wonder why Shino decided this sleeping arrangement." Naruto thought out loud.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Hinata replied pulling Naruto's jacket on over her's, making Naruto tilt his head in confusion. 'He's so adorable.' Hinata thought to herself. "I mean, I don't mind... because it means I get to spend more time with you." Hinata explained blushing.

"I don't mind either, now I can kiss you and Kiba won't yell at me." Naruto said with a grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Oh Naru-" she was cut off when Naruto pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 'We've kissed before but... I don't know why, it feels like I'm falling for him again.' she thought, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. 'Why am I always so tempted to kiss her?' Naruto thought, pressing his lips even harder against Hinata's. When they broke apart they both breathed heavily and gasped at the cold air hitting their throats.

"I thought *huff* Kiba-kun said no funny business." Hinata said trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't feel you resisting." Naruto giggled.

"I didn't say I was resisting, I just mean thank goodness Kiba's in the other tent." Hinata explained, leaning in to continue her make out session with Naruto.

The rest of the making out lasted for about 5 minutes until Hinata collapsed of exhaustion. "So I finally got you to fall asleep." Naruto said giddily. He put her under her covers and wrapped his arms around her waste.

The next morning Naruto and Hinata woke to their faces being licked. Hinata woke up immediately to Akamaru licking her but Naruto was still half asleep. "No, Hinata-chan, Kiba will yell at me." Naruto moaned making Hinata blush.

"IDIOT, WAKE UP!" Kiba yelled in Naruto's ear, making him sit straight up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Was Naruto's immediate reaction. "Do what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, taking off Naruto's jacket. "Sorry, that's just my initial reaction when someone yells at me." Naruto replied innocently scratching the back of his head.

"Here's your jacket Naruto-kun." Hinata said pushing it towards Naruto. Naruto then remembered the events of the night before.

"Oh right, my jacket. I completely forgot." Naruto said taking back his jacket. "Well if we pack up and leave now, we should be in Suna sometime tomorrow afternoon." Naruto stated crawling out of the tent.

So they all packed up and continued their journey to Suna.

Somewhere along the way, Naruto started to feel negative emotions coming from the trees. "Hinata-chan." he signaled.

"Already on it." she said winking to her blonde companion. After this was said, you could hear a cluster of screams coming from the direction of the negitivity. The four now were jumping towards the screaming to check it out. When they got there, they saw another Hinata and three unknown ninja tied up with a rope.

"Hinata, when did you..." Kiba was cut off.

"When I did a scan a few kilometres back." Hinata replied releasing her shadow clone. When I did, I immediately sent a shadow clone, whilst you guys had your potty break." She finished giggling.

"Wow Hinata-chan, you'd make a great jonin." Naruto said, surprised at how quickly she reacted. "Well, let's keep going." Naruto said not paying attention to the unconcious chunin at his feet.

So they walked, and walked, and walked until they ended up a small pond surrounded by trees, tonight the sky was clear so they didn't really mind if they had to sleep in the open, but the scenery was nice and relaxing.

"Okay, same sleeping arrangement as last night guys." Shino orderd.

"Yes, your highness." Naruto said sarcastically, bowing to Shino.

That night, Naruto was asleep, but Hinata was awake, she couldn't sleep. Despite it being so quiet outside, she wanted to be close to Naruto. So she moved towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked grogily.

"I felt lonely." she replied, grabbing his head and started kissing him again.

'Mkay, whatever floats your boat.' Naruto thought waking up a bit more.

Soon he was on his hands and knees leaning over her, completely unaware that what was happening in their tent, was also happening in the next tent.

Okay, so I added yaoi, what of it? Next chapter will have more sexy time with Naruto and Hinata, and by sexy time I don't mean sex, I just mean... ya know. Anyway I just wanted to say I really enjoyed writing the part where Naruto was sleepy and was like "Whatever floats your boat." I really love that saying so I decided to put it in. And I know Kiba and Shino both have girlfriends but have you ever heard of beards?Anyway I'm going to go make a cheese sandwhich so I have to go. Bye X3.

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	7. Nightmare

Hey, so I'm going to start this chapter now, but before I do I'll explain last chapter. So in a quick summary, Naruto and Hinata slept in the same tent and started pashing and at the end I left it off with a cliffhanger, read last chapter to find out C;.

**Disclaimer****: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Naruto and Neither do you. (Unless you're Kishimoto)**

"Naruto-kun, I can hear a noise coming from Shino-kun and Kiba-kun's tent." Hinata whispered pulling away from Naruto.

"Actually, so do I, should we check it out?" He replied trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"I think so." Hinata said silently crawling out of the tent, followed by Naruto.

When they were both out they lifted the small flap of the tent that was used to let sunlight in (you know those mini windows that camping tents have? it can be made of mesh or clear rubber.) and looked in. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Kiba, what if Naruto and Hinata hear us?" Shino whispered to his tent buddy.

"Don't worry, they've gone quiet. They're probably asleep." Kiba whispered back.

"What ever you say." Shino said leaning in towards Kiba, and just as their lips touched Hinata and Naruto looked away in disbelief. Motioning back to the tent, Naruto got back inside, eyes wide in shock.

'What THE hell did I just see?' Naruto thought pulling his cover over himself.

'I always had my suspicions but...' Hinata also thought taking off her jacket.

That night Hinata and Naruto stayed awake listening to the other two making out in the other tent. (and by the sounds they were making that's probably not all they were doing ^.^) They couldn't sleep so Naruto got a scroll out of his bag and started writing on it.

"You can't sleep either, can you?" Naruto wrote down passing the scroll to Hinata.

"No, how could we sleep? They're making too much noise." Hinata wrote back. "I think we should just keep quiet and try to sleep and maybe they'll stop." she finished passing the scroll back to Naruto.

Naruto then agreeingly rolled the scroll back up and put it back. After a while Shino and Kiba stopped and Hinata and Naruto finally fell asleep.

"No, please don't." Hinata said in her sleep making Naruto wake up. "Hinata-chan, are you okay? Naruto asked shaking her shoulder.

"NO!" she yelled sitting straight up.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked hugging her.

"I had a bad dream." She replied starting to cry. "I became the head of my clan but they wouldn't tell me where my Dad was. Then they told me they were going to give Hanabi the curse seal." She finished bursting into tears.

"It's okay, you're awake now." Naruto whispered rubbing her back.

"No, it's not okay. Because it will happen one day." Hinata said crying into Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey guys can you keep it.." Kiba said crawling into Naruto and Hinata's tent. "Hinata are you okay?" he finished seeing the state of his distraught team mate.

"She had a nightmare." Naruto said still rubbing Hinata's back.

"Okay well you take care of her, I need to sleep." Kiba replied going back to his own tent.

Hinata cried into Naruto's shoulder for a few more minutes until she fell asleep again.

'Hinata-chan...' Naruto thought as he lay her on top of her sheets.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

Soon after, everyone was asleep.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard as he woke up. "Huh? Oh Hinata-chan, what's the time?" Naruto asked drowsily sitting up.

"Oh, it's 7am, I just though maybe we should wake Shino-kun and Kiba-kun up and get going?" Hinata asked looking at a sleepy Naruto. "If we leave now, we should get there by noon." she finished, pulling her jacket on.

"Oh okay, I'll go get them up." Naruto replied unzipping the tent door. "Shino, Kiba, get up." Naruto called banging a stick on the side of their tent.

"Oh hey Naruto, What time is it?" Kiba asked flopping out of his tent.

"7am, we're going to get going soon." Naruto replied, throwing the stick away.

"Okay, I'll wake Shino up." Kiba said crawling back into his tent.

"Hinata-chan, let's pack up whilst we wait for them." Naruto called back to the tent.

Hinata and Naruto started packing and so did Shino and Kiba once they had woken up.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked stopping what she was doing and looking at Naruto. "What should we do? Should we tell them what we saw?" she finished.

"I don't know, I personally don't think so but, they're your team mates, if you feel it necessary then by all means, tell them." Naruto said, continuing what he was doing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, and Naruto-kun, thanks for last night." Hinata said hugging Naruto. "Thank you for comforting me." she finished going back to packing.

"Don't worry, if you ever feel upset, just talk to me." He replied with a smile. "Okay, well should we get going now?" Naruto asked picking up his bag.

"Yeah, let's go." Hinata replied, also picking up her bag.

Took me a looooong time, but I finally got it out. I will try posting more regularly now, but I just started 8th grade and I'm not quite used to it, but anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter :3

_**-NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


	8. Back to the village

Because I honestly have no idea where I was going with the mission, I decided to can it. I'll skip to when they get back to the village. Sorry :/

**_-NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	9. Ichi, Ni and Bob?

From the producers of Bullshit™ and Bullshit 2™, I bring you fine people NaruHina story chapter 7. Enjoy c:

**Disclaimer:**** Why do you people insist that I own Naruto? Kishimoto-sensei does, not me :C**

Naruto and Team 8 had been back from their mission for a week now and Hinata had been busy looking after her father ever since she got back. Naruto is currently with Kakashi, Sakura and Sai at Ichiraku's talking about Sasuke.

"So are you sure you want him back, I mean, he's tried to kill me and Sakura at least once and you multiple times... This is your decision Naruto..." Kakashi asked sternly.

"I know, but I don't want all the pain and suffering we went through to get him back here pointless. He's here now and when he's released from prison next week I want us all to be there welcoming him back with open arms. He may have tried to kill us but his mind was being manipulated by vengeance and pain, the only way to fix that is to help him forget all of those painful memories and create new, happy memories. That's what I think." Naruto replied snapping apart his chopsticks.

"I think Naruto is right. I've only met Sasuke once and when I met him it was in combat. I would like to get to know him and maybe become friends with him like Naruto has." Sai added.

"You two both have very valid arguments, Sakura, what do you think?" Kakashi asked turning to the pink haired kunoichi.

"I gave up loving Sasuke for the sake of my heart not being broken, but that doesn't mean that I don't want him to be my friend. Whenever me and Sasuke would have a conversation it would be about either no offence Naruto, how weak Naruto was or how I was an annoyance to him. I'd like to show him that I'm different now and would like to befriend him instead of falling head over heels every time he moved." Sakura replied, looking at the ramen in front of her hungrily.

"Okay, well I guess that means, since you all vote yes, that Sasuke will be appointed to the new and improved Team Kakashi." Kakashi said picking his chopsticks up.

At the Hyuga compound...

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Hanabi answered the insanely irritating phone. "Oh okay, I'll go get her." She said resting the phone on the kitchen bench. "Nii-san! Naruto's on the phone for you!" Hanabi called out as loud as she could.

"Huh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata said picking up the phone.

"Hinata-chan guess what?!" Naruto yelled with glee down the phone.

"Uh, you won the lottery?" Hinata asked giggling.

"Nope! Even better. Sasuke's coming back to Team Kakashi!" Naruto replied energetically.

"Oh my gosh that's great news!" Hinata replied, putting in almost as much enthusiasm as Naruto.

"I know! I'm so excited! So by the way we haven't talked in a while, do you want to go to Ichiraku's for a bite to eat later?" Naruto asked looking at the clock.

"Um, I don't know, I'll go ask Hanabi if she can look after dad tonight." Hinata replied putting the phone on the bench.

'Oh crap I forgot about her father...' Naruto thought palming himself in the forehead.

"Um, Hanabi? Is it okay if I go out for a bit tonight, in maybe 2 hours or so?" Hinata asked turning to her little sister.

"Yeah of course, just make sure to use protection." Hanabi replied bluntly making Hinata almost fall off her feet.

"W-What?!" Hinata asked turning red.

"I'm just messing with you, jeez calm down." Hanabi replied with a smirk. "But seriously, I don't plan on becoming an aunt just yet." she finished, her expression changing to serious.

"Yes mam." Hinata muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Ohhh Nii-san! I didn't know you had a sarcastic side!" Hanabi giggled.

"I-I don't! I'm going back to the phone now!" Hinata replied quickly moving to the kitchen.

"Um Naruto-kun, I'll be there in about 2 hours." Hinata said turning a healthy colour again.

"Okay see you then, bye." Naruto replied hanging up.

'Jeez he could at least let me say goodbye, ah well, I can't complain. I'm going on another date with Naruto-kun after all!' Hinata thought excitedly.

Half an hour later~

"Nii-san, aren't you going to get ready for your date?" Hanabi asked looking at her rather casually clothed older sister.

"Well I'm not going for another hour so.." Hinata was cut short.

"Huh? Hinata-sama is going on a date?!" a Hyuga boy about Hinata's age cried. "Nooo!" he continued, running out the door.

"This will spread like wildfire now, just you wait." Hanabi sighed slapping herself in the forehead.

'Oh no! They're going to tell the whole clan.' Hinata cried in her thoughts.

"I-I'm going to get ready." Hinata said walking to her room.

45 minutes later~

Hinata was now wearing a yellow summer dress and was about to leave to get to Ichiraku early.

"Hinata-sama!" another Hyuga boy distantly related to her, called out from the end of the hall.

"Um, yes?" Hinata asked spotting the deperate look in the boys eyes.

"Marry me!" he begged.

"W-What?! Um I'm sorry, I have a boyfrien..." Hinata was cut short as another boy appeared next to the first.

"No! Marry me!" He cried looking even more desperate than the first.

"What's happening?! I'm sorry but..." she was cut short again.

"Hinata-sama!" another boy cried.

"No! No! And No! I'm really sorry but I refuse all of you! I have a boufriend who I am going to see right now! So if you'll please excuse me!" Hinata uncharacteristically yelled, storming past the three boys.

"Do you know who this boy is?" boy 1 asked. (Lets just call him Ichi.)

"Not a clue." Boy 2 replied. (lets just call him Ni.)

I know! Maybe we should follow Hinata-sama and find out who he is and beat him up!" boy 3 explained. (lets just call him Bob XD lol you thought I was going to say San.)

"Yeah!" the other two cheered in agreement.

Well thats i for this chapter and I'll post chapter 8 ASAP. Anyway hope you enjoyed, bye :3


	10. Stupid fox

This chapter will be pretty corny I guess so prepare yourself for fluffiness overload :3

Kishimoto owns Naruto

Hinata arrived at Ichiraku to find Naruto already there.

"*woof whistle* Wow." Naruto called out as Hinata came into Ichiraku, making her turn red.

"N-Naruto-kun! I left early,when did you get here?" Hinata asked jumping as soon as she saw him.

"I was here with the rest of Team Kakashi discussing Sasuke, then I went home for an hour, rang you and got changed and then came back here about half an hour ago." Naruto replied motioning for Hinata to sit down next to him, where there was already a bowl of ramen waiting for her.

"Is this for me?" Hinata asked, being answered by a nod from Naruto. "But I'm early? How did you know to-" Hinata tried to ask.

"I knew that you're too polite to make me wait and that you'd probably get here early." Naruto replied.

"I'll pay you back! Here." Hinata replied taking some money out of her purse.

"It's the guy's job to pay for the food right? Well I did." Naruto said going back to his ramen.

"Okay, so can you please tell me more about the whole Team Kakashi and Sasuke thing?" Hinata asked putting her money back.

"Yeah! So, next week as you know Sasuke is getting out of jail and Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sai and me are going to welcome him when he gets out. Today we were discussing whether he should be reassigned as a member of Team 7 or not. Everyone agreed and we're going on our first mission together next month once he's had a chance to settle back in." Naruto replied giggling.

"So where will he stay?" Hinata asked looking up from her ramen to look at Naruto.

"You know what? I don't know, I think he's staying in a secure place where the ANBU can keep an eye on him." Naruto replied.

"Well it's great that even after the mistakes he's made that the Kages are willing to take him off the list of rouge ninja." Hinata said with an affectionate smile.

"I guess it was because of Konoha's influence in our success in the war, like Tsunade-baachan healing the Kages despite being on the verge of death herself that they let us have a chance to take him home." Naruto replied.

"I hope he'll settle in okay." Hinata thought out loud.

"Yeah, me too. I mostly just hope that everyone will be happy to have him back." Naruto added, going back to his ramen.

Meanwhile, Ichi, Ni and Bob arrived outside of Ichiraku.

"I feel so awesome. We're gunna pound this guy into the ground!" Ni said accidentally loud.

"We won't be able to if you go around yelling like that!" Ichi replied, also loud.

"Guys..." Bob started.

"Not now! You just yelled too moron!" Ni yelled again.

"I'm smarter than you dumbass! And even if we do pound this guy into the ground, Hinata-sama will choose me over both of you retards!"

"GUYS!" Bob shouted.

"WHAT?!" Ni and Ichi asked in unison.

"So, you guys were bothering Hinata-chan eh?" Naruto asked appearing behind Ichi and Ni.

"Huh? Who're y- OH CRAP HE'S- HE'S...!" Ni cried realising who it was.

"N-NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! KILL THEM NOT ME!" Bob cried curling up into a fetal position .

"Wait a sec, calm ya' farm! If anything it's her who wants to kill you." Naruto said calmly pointing his thumb to Hinata who was standing a few metres behind him, her aura slightly terrifying.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! HINATA-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" the boys all screeched simultaneously.

I'm not going into the details, but lets just say that I wouldn't want to be any of the three Hyuga boys.

"Wow did you have to be so rough on them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did! They asked me to _marry them_." Hinata replied, shuddering at the thought of marrying a relative, distant or not.

"What, does that mean that you'd do that to me if I proposed to you?" Naruto asked jokingly then turning red at the realisation of what he had just asked.

**"Smooth one brat." **a deep voice teased in Naruto's sub-consciousness.

"Oh shut up, I didn't think before speaking." Naruto's inner replied in his defence.

**"Why doesn't that surprise me?"** Kurama asked himself under his breath.

"I heard that." Naruto's inner yelled.

**"You were supposed to."** Kurama said in the same tone as Naruto but mockingly.

"Stupid fox." Naruto replied before drifting back into consciousness.

Naruto sat up and looked around, Hinata wasn't there.

Ooooh snap! Where's Hinata? Why did she leave? All will be answered next chapter in a Hinata POV. I understand this is short but my internet's a bitch and I keep accidentally getting my writing deleted so I wanted this finished ASAP, and it was. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :3

_**-NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


	11. Fits of laughter-Welcome home Sasuke

This will be a Hinata POV about why she spontaneously dissapeared :3

"What, does that mean you'd do that to me if I proposed to you?" Naruto-kun asked making my mouth drop about 10 miles. I turned to him to notice that his face was bright red and he was spacing out. I had noticed him doing this a few times before so I didn't think much of it. After a while I had gone back to my ramen and heard a bang, so I looked over to Naruto-kun who's face was smacked down onto the bench.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" I yelped in surprise as the ramen guy turned around.

"Oh don't worry about him, he does that a lot, he'll be like that for a while so if you need to do anything I suggest you leave before he wakes up, you could be here a while." The ramen guy, who's name I think is Teuchi explained. So I took his advice and left after I finished my ramen.

Now that you know the story, back to regular POV.

"Oh crap Kurama kept me too long, it's getting dark out." Naruto cried slapping his forehead.

"Your lady friend left about two hours ago Naruto." Ayame said handing Naruto a note.

Dear Naruto-kun, Mr. Teuchi told me that you sometimes stay unconscious for a long time frame so I went home. About what you said before I guess it's sort of good that you fell unconscious or else that could've caused an awkward situation. I don't like when we have awkward situations because I like talking to you. I hope we can have some time to talk soon, I would really like it. Anyway I have to go, Bye. Sincerely, Hinata.

"Heh well at least it wasn't so awkward that she didn't want to say anything to me." Naruto thought out loud.

Five days later

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura shouted at her slightly over-hyperactive friend.

"But I can't wait to see Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whined, not slowing down.

"Sakura's right Naruto, we want to see him too, just go a tad slower." Kakashi agreed barely keeping up with him.

Team Kakashi were now traveling to the prison, Sai was the only one missing as he thought it should be a more yay-we're-back-together sort of thing.

"Oh my kami, we're here!" Naruto shouted, giggling uncontrolably,

"Yeah, there's Tsunade-sama now." Kakashi pointed out.

"Kakashi, would I like to explain to you guys his punishment?" Tsunade asked as the three non traitorous of Team Kakashi arrived. (Sorry but I DESPISE Sasuke :P)

"Yes I think it's appropriate that we know." Kakashi replied looking at his students.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be punished due to his treason against the hidden leaf village four years ago. His punishment shall be as follows; he cannot leave the village for three weeks, he cannot go on a mission for a month, he is to be under 12 hour a day surveillance by the ANBU black ops for 2 months unless on a mission and shall stay with Naruto Uzumaki until he gets back on his feet." Tsunade said smirking on the last part.

"Huh? Why me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because we asked him who would let him into their home gladly and who's home he'd gladly go into." Tsunade replied with a smirk.

"S-so he chose me?" Naruto asked tearing up.

"Yeah seems like it." Kakashi replied patting Naruto on the back.

"Of course he can stay with me!" Naruto smiled, wiping his eyes.

"Okay, follow me." Tsunade said walking into the prison.

Naruto and Kakashi signed some paperwork and waited for Tsunade to bring Sasuke out.

"Do you think he's going to settle in okay?" Sakura asked the male members of her team.

"Of course! He's Sasuke Uchiha after all." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Damn right Dobe." a familliar voice smirked.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed jumping over the chair he was sitting on to get to Sasuke.

"Calm your farm Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked.

"It's good to have you back Sasuke-kun." Sakura said walking to stand beside Naruto.

"I was perfectly willing to come back of my own accord after the war but this moron insisted on kicking my ass first." Sasuke complained pointing to Naruto. Naruto just giggled and scratched the back of his head in response.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said trying to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked and Kakashi continued. "Welcome home." Kakashi finished visibly smiling.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke replied also smiling.

"Ehh?! Did someone just call me sensei? I think I'm going to cry." Kakashi joked making everyone laugh. 'It's as if he never left. I guess experiencing lonliness makes you kinder huh? Both Naruto and Sasuke understand that.' Kakashi thought happily.

"As a celebration to Sasuke-teme's return to us, we're going to Ichiraku and I'm buying!" Naruto shouted with his signiture grin.

"I'd like that." Sasuke replied smiling.

"Me too." Sakura and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Dammit I was hoping Kakashi-sensei would step in and say that he'd pay. Gama-chan's going to go hungry tonight." Naruto croed pulling his frog wallet out of his pocket when everyone in the room burst into fits of laughter.

How'd you like it? I don't particularly like Sasuke, oh who am I kidding I hate his guts, but seeing as I plan for him to play an important role in the future I decided not to kill him off. -**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	12. Bitch work

It's 10:30 at night and I'm bored shitless so I decided to work on this for a bit. Enjoy :3 oh and btw I decided that when Sai is with the rest of the team it will be Team Kakashi and if it's just Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke I'll say Team 7 just to avoid confusion.

I don't own Naruto, but you already know that don't you (-.-")

Team 7 arrived at Ichiraku.

"Oh hey Naru-" Ayame stopped as soon as she noticed Sasuke. "Uhhhhh..." she said backing up a bit.

"Ayame! Did you not hear Naruto's conversation with his pretty lady friend the other day? Sasuke-san got released today." Teuchi scolded from the back.

"Heh, lady friend huh Dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh yeah Sasuke doesn't know about Naruto's relationship." Kakashi giggled making Naruto turn red.

"This Dobe? A girlfriend? He still probably hasn't realised that that Hyuga girl likes him." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Heh, that's actually exactly who it is." Sakura smirked.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "You should've let me tell him!" he stammerd sitting on a stool at the bench.

"What about you Sakura, I noticed you're not a crazed fangirl anymore, that could mean that you have someone now too." Sasuke smirked and shuddered at the thought of fangirls. Sakura just turned bright red and smiled slightly.

"She's going out with Bushy-Brows." Naruto giggled before getting punched in the head.

"B-BAKA!"' Sakura yelled sitting back to her seat.

"Seems you're the only one who's single Sasuke." Kakashi smirked quite obviously despite wearing a mask.

"I honestly couldn't care less about having a girlfriend right now, I care more about rebuilding the bonds I already have and strengthening them." Sasuke replied bluntly. 'Oh my god I'm 18 and never had a girlfriend, even Dobe and Sakura have a relationship. Itachi had his first girlfriend when he was 13.' Sasuke's sub-concious leaked into his mind makinh him shake his head to get rid of the thought.

"Deep." Naruto smirked at his best friend.

"Shut it Dobe." Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever Teme." Naruto grinned at the enjoyment of annoying his friend.

"Do you wanna go?" Sasuke asked making a fist.

"You guys haven't been together for an hour and yet you're already at eachothers throats. And you Sasuke, you've been away from Naruto for 4 years yet you seem to have taken on his 'up-in-your-face' personality. Pfft men." Sakura sighed sweat dropping.

"He started i-" Sasuke stopped as he realised what he was about to say.

"Welcome to the world of the moron." Sakura giggled.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "That's very insulting." Naruto cried crossing his arms.

"Why do you think she said it?" Kakashi explained to his Number-one-unprodictable-knuckle-head-ninja student.

For two hours, they sat in Ichiraku, laughing, crying and making up for lost time.

"Bye Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, see ya tomorrow." Sasuke called catching up to Naruto who was already about 20 feet ahead of him.

'Did Sasuke Uchiha just say "Goodbye"?' Sakura and Kakashi both thought, walking in different directions.

"So how far away is your apartment?" Sasuke asked finally catching up.

"Not very, its about 2 blocks away." Naruto replied pointing to the direction of which his apartment was situated in.

"Oh, I don't have anything except for a bag of clothes and a small amount of money, and I won't be making any money for a month. I never thought I'd ask this in a million years but, is it okay that I mooch off you for the next month?" Saskue asked making Naruto grin.

"Hmm interesting." Naruto stated, tapping his chin. "Does this mean you'd be willing to do a little bit of housework here and there?" he asked.

"Sure." Sasuke replied. 'It's a small two bedroom apartment, how messy could it be?' he thought.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in almost silence for the rest of the way then they arrived at Naruto's apartment.

"Well Mi Casa Su Casa." Naruto said flinging open his door. The stench of sweat and off food poured out of the room and into Sasuke's nose.

"Dude! That's nasty!" Sasuke cried coughing his lungs out.

"I know, home sweet home." Naruto replied strutting in.

'Crap! I thought too soon.' Sasuke thought as his nasal cavity went numb.

Naruto showed Sasuke around and Sasuke put his very minimal possesions in Naruto's guest room.

"Well atleast this room doesn't smell." Sasuke muttered. 'I'll put my stuff away then I'll go do the Dobe's bitch work.' he thought unzipping his bag. He started sorting out pants and shirts and underwear an putting them in seperate draws when he came across a small wooden frame in one of the draws. "Huh? What's this?" He thought out loud turning it over. When he turned it over he saw something he hadn't seen since the night he left the village, Team 7's photo. Wiping the dust of the glass, Sasuke placed the frame on top of the draws. "It's obviously been in there for a long time, he won't mind me having it." Sasuke smirked walking out into the living room.

Neither long nor short chapter just regular :P this story will get a metric butt tonne more interesting in the near future so prepare your faces :D


	13. Yuma Yusagi

I don't have anything to say other than my friend is helping me write for now on. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto is I did it would be as it is written in this fanfiction :P

One month later...

"Naruto! We're going to be late!" Sasuke complained.

"Calm down, Calm down. We aren't supposed to leave for the mission for another half hour, plus seeing as I'm leader for the mission being jonin and all.." Naruto smirked conceitedly "The mission doesn't start until I get there." He finished.

"How in the hell did you get jonin?" Sasuke muttered walking out the door.

"Oi! Wait!" Naruto called grabbing his bag of crap and following Sasuke.

At the Hokage's office.

"Because you guys are only a newly redeveloped team, you will only be going on a B-ranked mission." Tsunade explained.

"Pffft only..." Naruto scoffed.

"Well considering atleast three of you are jonin level, I would usually send you on A-ranked or S-ranked." Tsunade further explained.

"Three of us..?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sai asked. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke of course." He finished smiling surprisingly regularly.

"But Sasuke-kun's only genin..." Sakura said being cut off by Kakashi.

"Yes but he still gave Naruto a run for his money." Kakashi smirked directly at Naruto.

"Oi, I still beat him!" Naruto complained.

"Can we all shut up and go?" Sasuke complained impatiently.

"Uchiha is right." Tsunade agreed. "Your mission is to go to a small village run by the Yusagi clan. They were attacked last night by an unknown ememy and one of the clan's children managed to escape and requested Konoha ninja specifically to go check it out." she explained.

"Okay let's roll dattebayo!" Naruto yelled pointing to the door.

About 6 hours later Team Kakashi arrived in Yusagi Village.

"Soooo... This is it?" Naruto asked staring at what used to be a village.

"Wow..." is all the others could manage.

Suddenly a teenage girl appeared limping towards them.

"Help!" she cried desperatly, she was in a very bad condition. She arrived in front of Team Kakashi and Sasuke caught her as she collapsed.

She woke up to sound of beeping and Sasuke sitting next to her. "Where am I?!" she asked sitting up quickly.

"Konoha hospital. You had very bad injuries so we decided to take you back here for questioning. But it seems my other team mates are either on dates or reading." Sasuke explained. The girl nodded in response. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Um, Yuma Yusagi." she replied looking down.

"Okay Yuma-san, how old are you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm 17 on July 28th." Yuma replied looking back up.

"Wow, that's 5 days after my birthday!" Sasuke exclaimed, then realising that the entire hospital now knew that the almighty and powerful Sasuke Uchiha could get excited over birthdays. Yuma giggled and continued to give him pointless information that would not lead subsiquently to the destruction of her clan. "Yuma-san, do you know what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"My Mother." she replied tearing up. "Sorry, I'm not usually this emotional." She apologised beginning to sob.

"It's okay, you can cry if you want." Sasuke said comfortingly. With that she hid her eyes and started sobbing heavily.

"Sasuke! I told you to interrogate her not upset her!" Naruto smirked suddenly appearing next to Sasuke making him jump.

"Don't do that again Dobe or I'll kick your ass! And I didn't do it, she's just upset." Sasuke explained.

"Oh okay." Naruto replied

"Say, Naruto, were you not on a date like five minutes ago?" Sasuke asked quietly, smirking.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan's in the corridor." He replied pointing to the door.

"Hinata seems like a person who's good at comforting people, wouldn't you say?" Sasuke asked. "Yuma-san, would it be easier if you spoke to a woman instead?" Sasuke asked, getting a slight nod in response.

"Say no more." Naruto replied leaving the room to find Hinata. She was standing in the corridor leaning against the wall. "Hey Hinata-chan, can you please come ask this girl some questions?" Naruto asked.

~Hinata POV~

Naruto-kun and I hadn't been on a date but were discussing how his mission went. He told me that seeing as Sasuke-kun isn't much of a people's person it may be difficult for him to interrogate the girl without making her cry or using his sharingan. We decided to leave for the hospital to check up on how he was doing. Naruto-kun went in the room and I sat in the hall waiting in case Naruto-kun wanted me to talk to the girl. After a few minutes he asked me to talk to her so I entered the room. When I walked in I saw a girl about my age with atleast waste length white hair and pale skin crying into her hands.

"Hi, I'm Hinata." I said sitting down next to the girl as she lifted her head to show a green eye, the other was covered by her thick white hair. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Y-Yuma." She replied between sobs.

"Well Yuma-san, can you please tell me what happened?" I asked as tenderly as I could.

I sat looking in horror as Yuma-san told Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and I the details of the night before's events.

"My father, little brother, mother and I were sat eating dinner when it started. I heard a loud bang and my father went to go find out what was happening. After ten minutes we realised he wasn't coming back so my brother and I decided to go see what happened. So our mother couldn't stop us we ran as fast as we could but, we didn't hear our mother even protest. We ran to the front door and looked outside. The whole village other than our house was burning. We called out for our mother but she just sat motionless I ran over to her to grab her but as soon as I touched her, she disappeared into a poof of smoke. Confused, we ran outside to a large tree and hid behind. I told my little brother to run to Konoha whilst I looked for survivors, but I found no one. After hours of searching my mother appeared before me, her clothes not even dirtied. She asked me how I was still alive, that the traps were directed at me and that they should've got me, after that I passed out." Yuma-san explained tearily.

"Does your brother have your eye and hair colour?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess he didn't make it here." Yuma-san replied sobbing even more than before.

"He's here." Sasuke-kun said bluntly making Yuma-san look up with a shocked expression.

"He did? I'm so ha-" She started before bursting into tears.

After that Naruto-kun and I decided to leave.

This chapter was pretty rushed and didn't have much NaruHina in it but next chapter will :)

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	14. Crush

Yay more NaruHina for your faces to go all fan-attack at :D

I don't own Naruto

~A few days after last chapter~

Naruto and Sasuke are at Naruto's apartment eating dinner because Sasuke refused to go to Ichiraku again.

"I can't believe you can get bored of ramen." Naruto commented.

"I can't believe you can keep saying that." Sasuke replied.

"What is this crap anyway?" Naruto asked looking at his plate.

"It's a type of curry Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up! I knew that." Naruto stammerd crossing his arms.

"Sure sure, if you did then why did you ask me?" Sasuke asked conceitedly.

"Because I was making sure you knew!" Naruto replied after a brief pause.

"Yup... Of course..." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Your logic goes against my logic therefore your logic is flawed." Naruto muttered in denial.

"Yup... Of course..." Sasuke said once again.

"You like that girl from the mission!" Naruto yelled.

"Yu-... No I don't." Sasuke replied going back to his food.

"Teme has a girlfriend, Teme has a girlfriend!" Naruto smirked.

"Who has a girlfriend?" A calm voice asked from the window.

"Kakashi-sensei! I told you to stop doing that!" Naruto yelled as his teacher hopped in through the window.

"So back on to the subject, who has a girlfriend?" Kakashi asked once more.

"Sa-" Naruto tried to say before getting punched halfway across the room.

'How this apartment hasn't been destroyed already is beyond me...' Kakashi thought.

"Say any more and there will be a hole shaped like you in the wall." Sasuke hissed.

"Anymore." Naruto replied sticking his tongue out.

"Boys, boys, let's be civil, remember if anything gets destroyed I have to pay for it, being responsoble fo you and all..." Kakashi added, sweat dropping.

"Fine." Naruto and Sasuke replied in unison.

"Anyway, Tsunade-sama would like us to hunt down the people responsible for the Yusagi clan's destruction. Team 8 will be accompanying us to track them down." Kakashi explained.

"YES!" Naruto cried with excitement.

"Also the two children who were witnesses will accompany us to give us more information on the matter." Kakashi finished making Naruto giggle, Sasuke just slapped himself in the forehead.

~The next day at the front gates of Konohagakure~

Team Kakashi as well as the Yusagi Siblings were standing at the front gates waiting for Team 8.

"Yari, are you sure you're ready for this?" Yuma asked her 10 year old brother.

"Nee-chan, I'm fine, honestly." Yari replied gripping his older sister's hand reassuringly.

"Yuma-san, are you sure _you're _ready for this?" Sasuke whispered to Yuma.

"Sasuke, you don't have to add -san on my name, and I'm fine." Yuma replied with a small but heart warming smile.

'Wow Naruto's right. I never thought Sasuke Uchiha of all people could like a girl.' Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun, Team 8's here." Sakura pointed out jumping down from the tree she was sat on.

"Hey guys!" Kiba called out from on top of his giant dog.

"Where's Naruto-kun?"Hinata asked.

"He's asleep behind that rock." Sasuke replied innocently.

"Pfft asleep my ass." Sakura muttered remembering what happened.

-10 minutes earlier-

"Sasuke-teme likes-!" Naruto yelled out before Sasuke appeared behind him and knocked him out.

~And now you know what happened~

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked trying to wake Naruto up. "Sakura-san, Naruto-kun won't wake up." Hinata said worryingly.

"Naruto wake up!" Sakura yelled slapping said ninja in the face.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed finally waking up.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"...Yeah, oh hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied grinning.

"We should get going." Shino stated.

"Yes we should." Sasuke and Hinata both agreed.

"Well let's go then." Naruto called out already ten feet out the gate.

"Naruto-kun! Wait for me!" Hinata yelled running to catch up to Naruto.

~On the road again~

At the front walked Naruto and Hinata hand in hand. Slightly behind them was Sakura, Sai, Kiba (who was sitting on Akamaru) and Shino and at the very end was Sasuke, Yuma and Yari.

"Naruto-kun, how long will this mission take?" Hinata asked, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, I'm guessing a minimum of two days, maximum of 5." Naruto explained.

"Well seeing as this will take more than one night, what will the sleeping arrangements be?" Hinata asked, uncharacteristically deviously.

"You and me, obviously, Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan, Shino and Sai, Kiba and Akamaru and Yuma and Yari." Naruto explained. "Each tent will take turns taking watch over the campsite except for Yuma and Yari's." he continued. "Your byakugan and my bijuu mode can pick up an enemy from 50 miles away, Sakura-chan can pick up chakra easily and Sasuke is well Sasuke, Shino has his insects and Sai has his mice and Kiba and Akamaru have their noses, perfect detection squad." Naruto finished.

"Wow that was organised really well." Hinata replied.

"Sasuke and I worked on it for a few hours last night after dinner." Naruto explained.

At the middle group~

"So you're telling me, Sasuke Uchiha, has a crush on that girl?" Kiba asked with a shocked expression.

"Yup, and as his team mates, Naruto, Sakura and I are going to try and push them together." Sai explained. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hmm interesting." Shino thought out loud.

The back group~

"Sasuke-san can you teach me ninjutsu?" Yari asked innocently.

"Do you know any ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked in reply.

"We have a kek-" Yari started before his mouth was shut by his sister's hand.

"He can use fire and earth style." Yuma said for her brother.

'Strange...' Sasuke thought.

Well that's it for this chapter I will be working on my fanfic alot more now that I've settled into eighth grade. Yes that's right, Sasuke Uchiha has a crush. I had to do it, my best friend is a massive Sasuke fan and no matter how much I despise him I had to keep him alive. Yuma is based off said friend mentally and she designed her. Because Yuma and Yari's village was destroyed they will live in Konoha for now on because no matter how unlogical it may be, it's called fanFICTION for a reason XD.

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	15. Enlightenment

I'm on a role when it comes to posting lately so why not continue posting as much as NeebiDinosaursUchiha-ly possible Ü

I don't own Naruto, or Hinata or anything except this story of mythical misadventures.

"Well here we are." Naruto said stopping infront of Yusagi village yet again.

"Can you guys show us which was your house?" Sakura asked.

"That one, the only one that still has a door." Yuma pointed out.

"*Byakugan!* There seem to be no traps in there." Hinata said activating her byakugan.

"Oh so _she_ can have a kek-" Yari started before getting shut up by his sisters hand yet again.

"What's gotten into you today?" Yuma whispered into Yari's ear.

"Well the sun's going down, we should probably set up camp." Naruto pointed out.

after everything is set up~

"Yay food!" about half the group cried looking at the curry Sasuke made.

"Oh yay this crap again." Naruto muttered.

"Shut it Dobe and eat your food or I'll kick your ass from here to Iwa." Sasuke complained.

"Try me!" Naruto yelled.

"Both of you shut up and eat!" Sakura yelled punching both of her team mates in the head making everyone laugh. "Now say you're sorry." she finished.

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered.

"Ow." is all Naruto could say. "Hinata-chan protect me!" he cried, crawling behind Hinata making all the girls giggle.

"I can only imagine what you guys are like every night at dinner." Kiba sighed.

"Yesterday night Kakashi-sensei walked in on a squabble they were having." Sakura smirked. "When Kakashi-sensei went in he heard Naruto say something like 'Teme has a girlfriend.' Am I correct Naruto, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled out quickly before Sasuke could stop him.

"Well considering Naruto calls no one but Sasuke 'Teme' this must mean that Sasuke has a girlfriend." Sai pointed out

"Is this true Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked giggling.

"No, what makes you think that's true. That Dobe is making stuff up!" Sasuke yelled blushing.

"Really Sasuke-san? You've gone all red in the face." Yari pointed out.

"Yeah Sasuke who is it?" Yuma asked making Sasuke blush further.

"Okay guys, I can believe I'm saying this but that's enough torture for the Teme." Naruto smirked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Naruto. Sasuke replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can you guys go back to arguing, being nice to eachother is really freaking weird for you two." Kiba cried.

"Okay let's just all shut up and eat our food." Sakura complained.

Everyone's quiet for about five minutes until...

"I win!" Naruto shouted so loud it could be heard from Suna.

"Win what Dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Eating." Naruto flatly responded making Sasuke clap sarcastically in return.

"Naruto-kun, I hate to say this but in order to win something shouldn't there be a prize at the end?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"...Well this is awkward." Naruto replied dropping his expression.

"Here Dobe you win the job of the dish cleaner." Sasuke smirked handing him his empty bowl.

"Pfft as if." Naruto replied throwing the bowl back at Sasuke.

"Well I ain't doing it!" Sasuke growled throwing it back at Naruto.

"I'd hate to be a guest at their apartment if these are regular dinner-time antics for them." Shino sighed.

"Here here." Sakura added sweat dropping.

~Bed Time~

"Okay guys, here's the sleeping arrangement, Yuma and Yari, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Sai, Sakura-chan and Teme and Hinata-chan and me. Sasuke and Sakura-chan are on guard duty. Now buddy up and choose a tent." Naruto yelled, dashing to a tent, followed by Hinata before anyone could protest.

"Why'd we have to be on guard duty?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun calm down, he's only doing it to get a rise out of you." Sakura explained.

"I know but that annoys the crap out of me even more." Sasuke growled.

~Five mnutes later~

"So Sasuke-kun, do you really have a crush on Yuma-chan?" Sakura smirked.

"Huh? No." Sasuke pouted.

"Really? Then why do you go so red you'd put Hinata to shame everytime she's in the room?" she smirked again.

"I do not! The Dobe's making stuff up." Sasuke grunted.

"Pffft okay..." Sakura giggled.

~A few minutes later~

"Are you guys out here?" Yuma asked poking her head out of the tent.

"Yeah I am, Sasuke-kun... Well let's just say he had to go water a tree" Sakura explained making Yuma giggle. "So why are you still up Yuma-chan?" Sakura asked motioning for her to sit next to her.

"Oh well I don't know I guess i just can't sleep." Yuma replied sitting next to Sakura.

"Well that was enlightening."Sasuke smirked walking out from behind some trees making both girls giggle.

"Really Sasuke?" Yuma asked giggling her ass off.

'Oh crap...' Sasuke thought.

"Oh my god Sasuke Uchiha just made a pee joke!" Sakura quietly yelled also giggling like a perverted monkey in a hentai store.

"Why is it that when ever I do something other than be an asshole you guys always emphasize my actions by using my name?" Sasuke asked sweat dropping.

"Because you of all people wouldn't do those things." Sakura smirked.

=Meanwhile In Naruto and Hinata's Tent=

"What?!" Hinata asked quietly into Naruto's ear.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Sai and I worked out this plan perfectly, it has no flaws what so ever." Naruto whispered back.

"Okay but let's just say hypothetically what if you miscalculated the plan even slightly?" Hinata asked again.

"Then it won't work and we may have no other chance of getting them together." Naruto replied still as silent as Naruto could be.

Well that's it, I honestly have no freaking idea what to do next so let me think on it for a few days. Also I really appreciate the fact that I only seem to be getting good reviews on this fanfic, so thank you all for posting your kind reviews and if you have favourited and/or are following this than thank you also. I made a fanfiction account because my NaruHina fangirlishness was exploding with ideas and I felt as if my brain would pop if I didn't get my ideas out of there. At first I was really crap at it and seemed to only get bad reviews but now in only four months my descriptive language has improved drastically, maybe not on this fanfic but in real life as well. For those of you who haven't written anything yet I highly encourage it especially if you're a student having who's having trouble in places such as the descriptive language department. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my little rant and I will get back to you guys in a few days. Ja ne C:

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	16. That Time of The Month

Well without further ado (even though there was none) I give you fine people another chapter, enjoy :3

I don't own Naruto

"Well turns out I need to be "enlightened"." Sakura smirked. "Be right back."

After a few seconds of Sakura being gone Sasuke decided to ask Yuma something.

"Yuma, I know what your brother was going to say before..." Sasuke whispered. "And I'm quite positive that you do too."

"Yeah, what of it?" Yuma scoffed.

"I mean, if you have a kekkei genkai you should tell me, it's important information." Sasuke explained.

"Fine, Yari and I have a kekkei genkai." She replied.

"Would you mind giving a demonstration?" he asked.

Yuma stood up and moved away from the trees that surrounded the campsite. "Kaien!" (sea flame) she whispered making a tiger hand seal. Suddenly she was surrounded by a ring of blue fire. After a few seconds she released the jutsu and sat down.

"Wow that's amazing! Why were you hiding it from us?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... The villages that surround our village were constantly trying to steal our clan's secrets be it our crazy stamina, strength or our ability to utilize blue fire. One day a child from our clan who didn't posess these abilities was captured because the enemy believed he did. Two weeks later he was found dead in the lake. After that incident we moved to a more secure location and didn't let our neighboring lands know of our secrets." Yuma explained. "Hinata-san, she posesses the Hyuga clan's byakugan and you Sasuke posess the Uchiha clan's sharingan, two kekkei genkai and two of the noble ocular jutsu. I guess Konoha treats it's kekkei genkai bearers well."

"Wait how did you know I'm an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well one your friends keep saying 'Sasuke Uchiha' when they make fun of you," she smirked. "And two you were in our clan's newspaper a few months back. It said something along the lines of Sasuke Uchiha in custody. Why was that by the way?"

"Oh...Umm..." Sasuke started.

"Sasuke-kun! Yuma-chan!" Sakura yelled from where she went to be enlightened.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"I sensed chakra wandering around the village, get Hinata!" she yelled running full speed towards them.

"I heard you." Hinata said geting out of her and Naruto's tent drowsily. (Pretending obviously)

"Quick activate your byakugan and scan the village." Sakura orderd.

"*Byakugan!*... No way... There's someone in there and they're... THEY'RE...!" Hinata cried.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked crawling out of the tent quickly.

"They're looking directly at our position pointing at our campsite..." Hinata cried running to Naruto.

"EVERYONE! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!" Sakura yelled. Everyone immediately got out of their tents.

"Yari, you will stay here. Kiba, Sakura, you will stay here an guard Yari. The rest of you follow Hinata-chan."

"Roger!" most of them replied.

"Scatter!" Naruto ordered as everyone left to their separate postitions, Yari on Akamaru's back.

"This way!" Hinata yelled re-activating her byakugan. 'Creepy... It seems to be only pointing at Yuma-san...' she thought.

"Sasuke, Yuma, follow me. Shino, Sai, follow Hinata-chan." Naruto orderd running a different direction. Activating Bijuu mode, Naruto hunted out any hateful intent within a two mile radius, he found only one, coming from the being.

'So that's it! He's that guy that ended the war!' Yuma thought. 'No doubt he can take down this clown with his hands tied.'

A few minutes later Hinata's group came to a clearing in the forest which is where the village was situated.

"Hinata.." Shino started.

"I know, Kaiten!' Hinata yelled spinning as fire came flying towards them.

"You seem to be the sharp one in this group little girl..." A sinister voice smirked.

"Show yourself!" Sai ordered sternly.

"It seems that you've realised my objective little girl... Too late..." The voice said.

"Oh no, Naruto-kun's group's in danger." Hinata said quickly activating her byakugan and finding Naruto.

"Dobe why did we split off?" Sasuke asked.

"To find out who the enemy's after. Yuma, their evil intent is directed towards you." Naruto explained. "But don't worry that's why I chose me and Teme to be with you."

"W-What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"Wow it seems the usuratonkachi grew some brains. What he means is that because when it comes to sheer power well, you won't find anyone stronger in this group, so you're in really good hands." Sasuke explained.

"Well I wouldn't put it so crudely, but yeah." Naruto agreed.

"What makes you think I'll need protection?" Yuma asked.

"This person, whoever they are, their power quite easily matches Sakura-chan's and quite frankly her strength scares the living crap out of even me sometimes." Naruto replied rubbing his head.

"Oh well in that case-" Yuma started before passing out and falling of the branch that she was on.

"Crap! Sasuke, get her!" Naruto yelled. Yuma fell for another second before Sasuke caught her. "Oh thank kami- heheheh." Naruto giggled at the realisation that Sasuke was now holding Yuma bridle style and ripening (turning red). "Hmm good image." Naruto smirked bordering the image of Sasuke and Yuma with his fingers.

"Shut it Naruto! This is not the time for that!" Sasuke yelled jumping up to the branch Naruto was on. He lay Yuma on the branch. "What'll we do?"

"I have a plan..." Naruto said explaining his plan to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled from a few trees away.

"Hinata-chan? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"That person's after Yuma-san, I was worried so I decided we should probably come help, not that you guys wouldn't need our help or anything..." Hinata replied prodding her fingers together.

"Well Yuma passed out so we may need your help after all." Sasuke explained.

"I read in a book something to do with girls and chocolate, maybe if you wave some infront of her nose she'll wake up?" Sai asked not realising how flawed that idea was. Everyone just stared at him with an expression that prooved how incredibly stupid what he just said was.

"Sai, what exactly was this book about?" Naruto asked calmly.

"The title was some what along the lines of 'That Time of The Month'." Sai explained making Hinata turn bright red, Naruto slap his forehead, Sasuke try to contain himself from laughing his ass off and Shino stand there looking at him with an are-you-freaking-kidding-me? kind of stare.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, it went a bit off track on about 3 occasions but it was fun to write none the less :3 bai bai

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	17. Quick Escalation

**I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in ages but my favourite fanfic hasn't been posted in a long time and I couldn't be bothered to go back on the website and when I did it was only to see if it had been posted or not so yeah :D I'm back :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto neither does my mum**

**Quick Escalation **

* * *

"Hey Sai..." Sasuke started, getting everyone's attention. "has anyone ever told you that you need to learn how to shut the fuck up?" He finished making everyone burst out laughing, aside from Shino and Sai. (A/N they only laugh because Sasuke's usually serious, it's really not remotely funny XD)

"Uh guys, just an idea... considering one of the people in our group could quite possibly be in grave danger we should probably not be standing here laughing..." Shino explained bluntly.

"Shino-kun, we're all at least chunin level, we'll be fine." Hinata said, suddenly getting a realisation. "Oh! Sorry Sasuke-kun." she cried, bowing apologetically.

"Oh yeah, teme's still a genin." Naruto smirked before getting tackled by Sasuke into a convulsion of dust that had a mixture of Naruto and Sasuke's limbs and faces randomly convulsing out of it.

"Thank gosh he passed Yuma-san to me before that." Hinata sweat dropped with a hint of relief, making Yuma stir.

"H-Hinata-san? What're-" Yuma started before stopping to see Naruto and Sasuke wrestling on a lower level. "Never mind." she finished getting up. "Have these two always been like this?" Yuma asked sweat dropping.

"I don't know. They were separated for four years and before that I wasn't necessarily close to them. But from what I've heard from Sakura-san they've always disagreed." Hinata explained.

"How can he live with someone he's not seen in four years?" Yuma asked.

"It's not really a question of how but moreso why. You see despite my lack of closeness to the two, I know for a fact that even though they constantly quarreled, they were extremely close, almost like brothers." Hinata said giggling.

"Oh hey Yuma!" Naruto yelled from where he was standing infront of a tied up Sasuke.

"Dobe! How the hell am I of all people bound by rope?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Heh it's infused with MY chakra and no one other than me has the power to break through my chakra." Naruto gloated. "Heheheh, now the Uchiha's out of the way..." Naruto heard an awfully creepy voice say a few hundred metres back. (A/N only Naruto can hear it because of his enhanced hearing from Kurama's chakra.) Without a though Naruto yelled "Get down!" as the sound of metal flying through air got louder. No more than a second after, six kunai came flying at them.

"Hey coward, show yourself and maybe I won't find you and tear you to shreds." Sasuke yelled as Naruto snapped the rope that bound Sasuke.

"*sigh* Fine, jeez! You Konoha people are no fun!" The voice yelled in a suddenly very different personality.

"Oh no..." Yuma whispered face palming.

"What do you mean 'oh no' Yuma-chan?!" the voice pouted as it came out of the trees revealing a young boy around their age.

"Who's the freak?" Sasuke asked in a conceited tone.

"This 'freak' is Yuma-chan's fiance you...you...DUCK ASS!" the boy said, shocking Sasuke.

'FIANCE?!' Sasuke's inner screamed.

"Then why did you threaten her life before?" Naruto asked quizzically, noticing Sasuke's expression.

"I did...?" The boy asked.

"No, no guys, there's two different people out there, the first one wasn't Suitori." Yuma explained.

'His name... is water bird? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE?! I lost to a guy called water bird...' Sasuke's inner screamed again.

"Wait if he's your fiance why did you say 'oh no'?" Hinata whispered to Yuma.

"Arranged marriage." Yuma stated bluntly.

'Here that buddy you got a chance!' Sasuke's inner said again mentally patting Sasuke's back.

'Why did I let you out of your cage?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well, I've been looking all over for you and Yari but-" Suitori was cut off when a fuma shuriken came flying out from the trees, puncturing the mid-left of his back.

"Suitori!" Yuma cried running over to him.

"Yuma! Stop!" Sasuke yelled making Yuma stop and turn to face him."Let Hinata take a look at him but stay on your guard." He explained.

Hinata ran to Suitori and exeryone else stood in a square around Yuma.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, only getting a shaking head as a response.

"Yuma-san... I'm sorry." Hinata said cancelling her byakugan.

"B-B-But-" Yuma stuttered.

"Yuma, I know this is difficult but stay strong, we need you." Sasuke said not moving from his position as Yuma let some tears fall.

'Sasuke-kun's right, Yuma, snap out of it!' Yuma thought to herself.

"Hinata-chan, activate your byakugan and scan the area." Naruto ordered as Hinata joined them forming a star formation.

"*Byakugan* THERE! Between Shino-kun and Sai-san about fifty feet out." Hinata said.

"Fuuton, Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said throwing his Rasenshuriken in the direction Hinata had told him. Trees were destroyed leaving nothing but chips everywhere. Some distance back as the debris cleared from Naruto's over the top destructive jutsu, stood a figure who's physical features were slightly visible.

AAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! :P I'm moving house so I won't be posting for at least a week, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will talk to you guys later, BAI!

_**-NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


	18. ANBU Exams

Well I'm bored as hell without internet so I decided to go on Microsoft Word to make this new chapter *crowd applauses* so let us be gone on an adventure more amazing then the fact that I'm secretly naked under these clothes. (In background my friend says) Yew slut!... -.- sorry about that, anyway, on with the story.

I don't own Naruto so SORRY if this doesn't happen. XD

Yuma's POV:

I stood there silent as the debris cleared, suddenly my heart sank and my blood ran cold as I saw the person standing there's physical features. The woman had shoulder length white hair and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a pitch black coat which didn't show her bodily features all that well but I knew who she was the instant I saw her eyes. Her name is Ayumi Yusagi, the most powerful member of the Yusagi clan... and my mother.

Regular POV:

"Who are you and what do you want with Yuma?" Naruto asked.

"I am Ayumi Yusagi; Yuma and Yari's mother and wife to the head of the Yusagi clan, well _was_." She said plainly.

"Why have you done this, what did we do to deserve this? More importantly what did any of us do to you?" Yuma yelled.

"Simple, you have something that I want. Yuma, you know for a fact that I was born to a lesser branch of the Yusagi clan and that those branches don't get the kekkei genkai that you and Yari possess." Ayumi explained, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yuma-_**chan**_, do you want me to take care of her?" Sasuke asked, not realising he added the suffix to her name. (A/N My friend wanted me to write "Stab dat bitch in da face" but I thought it wouldn't fit well with the moment XD)

"No, this is my fight." Yuma replied not noticing Sasuke added "chan" to her name.

"Well if you say so, just make sure you don't push it, we'll join in if needed." Naruto said motioning everyone to a nearby tree.

"Hey Sasuke, you know you just called Yuma "Yuma-chan" right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood there motionless for a few seconds before face palming at the realisation of what he did.

"So Yuma, are you ready?" Ayumi asked sadistically.

"Damn right." Yuma replied taking a taijutsu stance.

"Oh honey didn't I raise you to not use such crude langua-"Ayumi was cut off as Yuma did a roundhouse kick to her head which was easily dodged.

"Don't talk down to me, I've never been your "honey" nor will I ever be." Yuma said running at her again. "How about you leave Yari and me alone and I won't tear you to shreds."

"Big talk for a little girl, Water Style Dragon's Tears Jutsu." Said Ayumi. Suddenly countless water droplets fell from the sky. All of them rushing towards Yuma so fast they were like razors, cutting through nearby trees and shrubs. The others being in a tree all had to quickly relocate as the tree they were previously on fell to the ground in more than one piece.

"Earth Style 1000 Boulders Jutsu." Yuma called out as giant clumps of earth went out at the water, mixing with the water and slowing down the velocity, thus rendering the attack useless.

"You've improved I see, but are you really ready to kill me?"Ayumi smirked.

'She's right, I can fight her but I don't know if I'm ready to kill her or anyone else for that matter...' Yuma thought.

As if sensing Yuma's worrisome thoughts, Ayumi attacked, this time using taijutsu. Yuma retaliated with a kick to Ayumi's legs, making Ayumi jump and hit the branch that was above them with her head. Ayumi clutched her head in pain while Yuma quickly kicked her in the abdomen, sending Ayumi flying to a nearby tree. Dusting herself off, Ayumi stood up again.

"I thought I wouldn't have to use this but you're obviously not one to play games with." Ayumi said, closing her bright yellow eyes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to reveal her eyes were now golden and sparkly. "Sorry Yuma, this is the end." Ayumi said as she did a few hand signs and a blinding light appeared. After a few moments of silence among the on viewers of the battle, the light cleared and Yuma lay there unconscious.

Three Days Later~

"Holy crap!" Naruto exclaimed, collapsing next to a tree for a break. "If I didn't know myself I'd say you have the same amount of energy as me."

"N-no I d-d-d-d-" Hinata tried saying, before she was cut off.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said bluntly. "You're stuttering."

"I-I know, I'm j-just e-e-extremely anxious." Hinata barely managed.

"You'll do fine." he replied.

"How do you know that? What if I don't? What if I pass out or screw up?! Oh no." Hinata cried slapping herself in the face. "Think positive!" she yelled at herself, shocking Naruto.

"Um, well the exams aren't for another week..." Naruto trailed off.

"Y-you're right. I just need to calm down" she agreed, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Not to mention Sasuke will be there with you, It'll be good to have someone you know with you right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded, taking her food out of her bag. "Here" Naruto said, passing Hinata his drink.

"You need it more than I do." Hinata said pushing the drink back towards him.

"No, no I insist." he said, doing the same thing.

"Really? Well let's compromise." Hinata decided.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well if I drink then you have to... hmm..." Hinata said thinking. "Heh, got it!"

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked grinning ear to ear.

"Kiss me." she replied, smiling.

"Really? That's all?" Naruto asked, confused that that's all she wanted.

"Of course. Why would I want anything else?" Hinata asked

"Fine if you say so..." Naruto replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"No, mouth." Hinata giggled, pointing to her mouth.

"Troublesome." a voice muttered from behind the tree.

"Oh hey Shikamaru." Naruto said standing up.

"Yeah hi." Hinata pouted, not getting her kiss from Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you both about the upcoming ANBU Exams." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Both of us? Naruto-kun too?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, see ya." he replied, lazily walking back to Konoha.

"We should get going too." Naruto said, offering his hand to Hinata.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed, quite happily taking up his offer.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I got my internet back so I can post, YATTA! :D Anyway, thanks for reading this and I will see you guys later, ja ne.

_____** -NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


	19. I Love You

Well I'm back again with a new chapter for you fine people, hope you enjoy :D

_**IMPORTANT, MUST READ: WHAT GOES ON AT YUMA'S PLACE IS ON MY FRIEND MOOMOOBAA'S FANFICTION ACCOUNT, IF YOU WANT TO GET THE FULL INFORMATION GO TO HER PAGE, SHE IS ALSO THE PERSON WHO DESIGNED YUMA SO BIG THANKSIES TO HER** :)._

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hokage's office to see Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tsunade and a few more ninja that they didn't know already there.

"Naruto, Hinata, sit." Tsunade said as they entered the room. "As you all know, you're all here regarding the ANBU exams. It seems that there are only 5 of you participating this time, which means that we wont need many proctors." she explained, leaning back into her chair.

"Oh no." Shikamaru whined, already knowing what she was going to say next.

"Those proctors will be Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi." Tsunade grinned.

"Eh?! Why me baa-chan?" Naruto asked sookily.

"You want to be my successor right?" she asked.

"You can count on me!" Naruto said quickly saluting Tsunade.

"That's what I thought, anything you may want to add? Shikamaru?" she asked smugly.

"Troublesome." Is all he had to say on the situation.

"Tsunade-sama, if Kakashi-sensei's a proctor, where is he?" Hinata asked

"Well, lets just say he's a bit under the weather since the war ended." Naruto butted in.

"Anyway, first exam is in 7 days from now so be prepared, you're all dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Hinata-chan, let's go to my place and relax for a bit, Teme, you too." Naruto offered walking to the door.

"Okay." Both Sasuke and Hinata replied.

Naruto and Sasuke's place~

"So Hinata... How's Yuma-chan?" Sasuke asked, fiddling with the edge of a cushion on the couch.

"Oh she and Yari are settling in, she's still a bit unwell from her battle but she's fine." Hinata said giggling.

"What Sasuke? Do you miss your girlfriend?" Naruto asked slyly, sitting next to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, you still owe me something..." Hinata smirked, butting in.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said. Completely disregarding Sasuke, Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips.

"Oh 'cause I really wanted to see that." Sasuke muttered.

"Pfffft, you're just jealous." Naruto smirked.

"No, why would I be jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I have a beautiful girl that's willing to put up with my crap, whereas you don't." Naruto explained.

'N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun c-called me b-b-b-beautiful...' Hinata inwardly stuttered, outwardly turning stark red.

"Earth to Hinata-chan." Naruto said playfully, waving his hand in front of Hinata's face after noticing she was spacing out.

"Huh? Oh right." Hinata said shaking her head.

"Well I'm going out to buy something other than ramen." Sasuke sighed, jumping up from the chair he was in.

"Okay, be quick though, it's going to rain soon." Naruto said waving to him as he walked out. "Well now that Sasuke's gone... time to eat!"

"I'll make it." Hinata offered, getting up.

"okay, you make really nice food anyway." Naruto agreed, following her to the kitchen.

"What do you want Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"heheheh well Sasuke's not here and I'm not allowed ramen with him around so maybe..." Naruto started.

"Say no more." Hinata giggled.

For a few more minutes Naruto and Hinata continued to talk about various things until it started raining heavily outside.

"oh oh, Teme's going to get stuck out in the raaaaain." Naruto smirked.

"But then he'll come home all wet and it'll be your problem too." Hinata giggled, serving the ramen.

"Yeah but it's always funny to see his hair messed up." Naruto smirked, scoffing down his ramen.

"You're always so easy to entertain." Hinata said, messing up his hair.

"That's a good thing right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is, it just means that you're not easy to bore." Hinata explained.

"Well seeing as we're confined to my apartment until this rain stops, what do you want to do after you've finished your ramen?" Naruto asked finishing his ramen.

"Hmmm that's a good question." Hinata said. "Well it's 6:30 so what do you usually do around this time?"

"Train." was Naruto's immediate reaction.

"So do I..." Hinata admitted.

"Well what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"It may be raining but maybe we should go out?" Hinata replied.

"Yeah, I have an umbrella over there we can use." Naruto agreed.

Hinata finished her ramen and they got going. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto noticed that Hinata was getting rained on for standing too far away.

"You don't have to walk so far away you know." Naruto smirked, pulling her closer by her waist.

"I know, I'm just not really used to this." she replied, leaning into his shoulder.

"Hey is that Sasuke and Yuma?" Naruto asked, pointing out a man and woman going into a small two story house.

"Oh yeah it is. Let's spy on them!" Hinata giggled.

"Yet again, I swear you're an evil genius." Naruto said, lightly kissing her on the lips. "let's go."

About a minute later Naruto and Hinata were sitting comfortably outside Yuma's window. (A/N It's like a balcony but smaller.)

"Can you see them properly?" Naruto asked, getting a good view of both Yuma and Sasuke.

"Yeah, Yari's in the hospital over-night too, which gives them some alone time." Hinata giggled.

"Why is Yari in the hospital?" Naruto asked?

"Oh he caught the flu from some kid at the academy." she replied watching what was going on inside.

"Okay...Wait what is Sasuke doing?" Naruto asked.

This goes on for a few more minutes~

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"That was the perfect opportunity for him to confess but NO." Naruto pouted.

"Well anyway we should get going now that we've lost sight of them." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it's starting to get colder." Naruto agreed, stepping out into the rain.

Back at Naruto's place~

"Oh wait, now that I think about it, I probably should've walked you home before coming back here..." Naruto said, stopping outside the front door. "Do you want to stay here?" Naruto asked grinning.

"A-a-a-are y-y-you sure?" Hinata stuttered at the thought of sleeping in Naruto's apartment.

"Hinata-chan, you're stuttering." Naruto smirked.

"R-right, umm..." she said shyly.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're staying here for the night!"

"I am?" Hinata asked surprised by Naruto's enthusiasm.

Suddenly a large gust of wind pushed the rain underneath the cover above the door outside of Naruto's apartment, drenching Naruto and Hinata. The couple glanced at each other, then back to themselves and burst out laughing. They decided that it'd be wise to go inside instead of taking the chance that they'd get rained on again, not that it'd make any difference.

"I'll go get some towels." Naruto said, still giggling.

"Okay, I'll put the heater on." Hinata replied, taking off her jacket and walking over to a gas heater that sat in the corner of the room.

Naruto walked back into the room with two towels and placed one over his shoulders.

"Here." Naruto said, draping the other towel over Hinata's shoulders.

"Thanks." Hinata replied, turning around and kissing Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto's eyes drifted down to the top Hinata was wearing in place of her jacket. It was a tight black tank top. Naruto blushed at the sight of Hinata's figure, which was emphasized by the tightness of her top.

'Where was she hiding those?' Naruto thought, mentally slapping himself for thinking like that. "umm Hinata-chan, do you want a hot drink?" He asked, walking to the kitchen.

"oh, I'll make my own." she replied.

"No, sit down. You're a guest, guests don't do things." Naruto said turning around and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Okay..." Hinata sulked, grumpily walking to the heater.

"Too independent." Naruto commented chuckling.

A few minutes later~

"Tea's rea-" Naruto went to say before realising Hinata wasn't in the living room anymore. 'Okay, if I was a Hinata, where would I be?' Naruto asked himself. 'Of course.' he thought as a realisation hit him. Naruto went to his room to find Hinata looking at his team photo. "What'cha doing?" he asked, slowly approaching her.

"Thinking of simpler times." she replied.

"Oh, well I guess it wasn't really that simple back then." Naruto said.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"Well if you think about it, back then we were genin and well let's face it, we were all pretty weak compared to now. But now, we're all strong, stronger than most people twice our age. Things are easier now because we can deal with them better and easier." he replied.

"Yeah I guess, like when Pein-" Hinata went to say, but quickly realised that was a sensitive subject for Naruto, and her.

"Yeah, like that." Naruto agreed.

"Neji-niisan was with us back then." Hinata said, getting teary.

"Yeah, he was one of the strongest of the village in my eyes." Naruto said, putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Speaking of, do you want to go visit him tomorrow?"

"That'd be nice." Hinata replied, leaning into Naruto's shoulder. "Also, can we visit Tenten together?" Hinata asked, being reminded of something important.

"Yeah sure, why?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." she replied.

"Anyway, tea's ready, it's going to go cold if we don't drink it now, let's go." Naruto said, offering his hand to Hinata as he stood up.

"Thank you." Hinata replied, taking the offer and walking with Naruto to the living room hand in hand.

Naruto and Hinata sat there drinking tea and chatting about random subjects.

"I'm starting to get tired, where am I sleeping tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Pwetty pwetty pwease sweep in my bed? I'm scawed of monsters." Naruto said in a childish voice.

"Awwwww how can I resist those eyes?" Hinata replied.

"Well if you activated your byakugan and saw my brain that'd probably gross you out, then you could resist me." He smirked.

"Well I'm going to bed now, goodnight." Hinata said walking over to Naruto.

"Goodnight." Naruto replied, kissing her on the lips. After he pulled away, he regretted it and Hinata, seeing this regret kissed him back but longer. After a while they were still kissing and were now in a very intimate position. (Hinata on Naruto's lap facing him.) Hinata was lost in the kiss when she snapped out of it and realised what was happening and quickly moved away from that position and let out a small "eep".

"S-s-s-sorry, I g-got a bit c-c-carried awa-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's index finger pressed against her lips.

"I love you." he said, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y..." Hinata said like a broken phone stuck on the same word. 'He WHAT?! SAY SOMETHING HINATA! TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM TOO, DO SOMETHING! SNAP OUT OF IT!' Hinata's inner screamed at her. 'What's this haziness? I haven't felt it since I started dating Naruto-kun...' Was Hinata's last thought before she passed out.

"Ummm, I didn't do it..." Naruto said like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Naruto picked Hinata up and carried her bridle style to his room, where he lay her down on his bed. "But I meant what I said." he added, kissing her cheek lightly and walking back into the living room.

WELL THAT'S IT FOLKS :D hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know Hinata was a bit too stuttery and fainty for this point in time but it's my story so I'll do what I want :P XD anyway, again make sure to check out moomoobaa's fanfiction, she's posting what goes on between Sasuke and Yuma and that should be out in the next few days so go check that out and I'll see you guys later. BAI :3

**_-NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	20. Smile

Well I'm back with another chapter and sadly I'm going back to school tomorrow so I have to get this done today, but I'll try to make it as long as possible, OKAY :3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

** _Smile_**

* * *

Hinata woke up and realised quickly that she wasn't in her bed, not only that but she felt something warm wrapped around her waist. She moved her hands around to find out what that warmth was but remembered that she was in Naruto's bed. As soon as the realisation hit her she fell out of the bed.

"Hinat..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

'Okay, last night, what happened last night? I can't remember. I was going to bed but then... HE SAID HE LOVED ME, oh my god, oh my god, what do I do?' Hinata thought panicking.

"miso ramen please..." Naruto mumbled again. Hinata heard this and quickly changed her emotion from one of worry to one of happiness.

'What was I worried about? He's so adorable in his sleep. Maybe I should make him breakfast.' Hinata thought, getting off the floor and walking out of the room into the kitchen.

A few minutes later~

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face, he could smell something yummy and his ramen senses were tingling. He quickly got up to discover where the heavenly smell was coming from. He stepped out into the kitchen with a tired but excited look on his face, making Hinata giggle.

"I made breakfast Naruto-kun." Hinata said putting a bowl on the table.

"*Gasp* Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, literally diving into the bowl, after saying itadakimasu of course.

"I'm guessing you like it..." Hinata giggled.

"Of course! I love your cooking Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied. When Naruto said the "L" word it sent shivers up Hinata's spine and made her blush. "Oh yeah, weren't we visiting Tenten today?" Naruto asked, finishing his ramen.

"Yeah, I have to talk to her." Hinata replied, also finishing her ramen.

"Okay well do you want to go now?" Naruto asked.

"Well my jacket isn't dry yet so maybe later." Hinata said.

"Oh well you can just borrow one of my shirts and tie it at the bottom." Naruto offered.

"No, no, we can-" Hinata was cut off.

"I won't take no for an answer." Naruto insisted.

"Oh, okay." Hinata gave in.

"And uhh, by the way, will any Hyuga's be hunting me down later today for not taking you home last night?" Naruto asked, worriedly.

"No, they're too focused of my father." Hinata replied.

"Oh, okay, well we should get changed, I'll let you go first." Naruto said changing subject.

"Where do you keep your shirts?" Hinata asked.

"The clean ones are in the drawers, the ramen and sweat stained ones are on the floor, if I were you I'd take the former option." he replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay." Hinata said, walking into Naruto's room.

'Must not peak, must not peak, must not peak, must not peak...' Naruto thought over and over in an attempt to refrain himself.

Whilst Naruto was thinking this Hinata was finishing up in his room. She opened the door and saw Naruto banging his head against the table multiple times.

"Uh, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh right! I'll go get- wow..." Naruto said noticing how good Hinata looked in his shirt. After a moment Naruto realised he was staring and quickly went into his room.

'Okay...' Hinata thought, confused as to what had just happened. 'Must not activate byakugan, Must not activate byakugan, Must not activate byakugan..." Hinata thought, also trying to refrain herself.

"Queue runway music!" Naruto shouted from his room.

"wait, what?" Hinata said to no one in particular.

Not a moment later Naruto came strutting out of his room, moving his hips every step he took. He walked about a foot away from Hinata and posed. Hinata's mind went completely blank for a moment, contemplating what just happened. She suddenly snapped out of it and realised how Naruto was posed and burst out laughing.

"Knew I could make you laugh." Naruto grinned.

"Of course you can." Hinata replied, toning it down to a giggle.

"Good, now let's get going with SMILES on our faces." Naruto said, putting his hands on Hinata's cheeks and maneuvering her cheeks so she was grinning when he said "smiles".

"Yes let's." Hinata agreed, taking Naruto by the arm and walking out the door.

Very short chapter but it's the best I can do right now, anyway I'm thinkingof changing the name of the story but I can't think of a name for the life of me so can you guys please comment or message me saying what you think it should be called? It will be greatly appreciated and I'll put your name in the next chapter, wel anyway I have to go, sayonara :D

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	21. This may take a while

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that this chapter may take a while so I wanted to make sure you guys are informed first :) I apologise for my procrastination I tend to run out of things to write after about three chapters so I'm getting my lazy ass friend moomoobaa (the one I tend to mention a lot) to help me with this chapter as it gets... well let's just say it's extremely difficult for me to write this particular chapter. Anywho a few chapters back I said she was posting something on her account, like I said she's lazy, probably lazier than Shikamaru and has had the chapter cutscene thingy up to 2,185 words for a week so I'm stepping in to finish that off and in return (plus I cleaned her room, begged her and paid her $5...) she's helping me write. On another note, one of the readers has suggested a few (a metric butt tonne of) names that I can use for the fanfiction. A big thanks to Kishibi and the new name will be announced in the chapter :3 Well I hope you guys continue to enjoy my fanfiction as much as you guys have and I'll speak to you guys later, ja ne :3

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	22. What happens at Yuma's place

What happens at Yuma's place has been posted on Moomoobaa's fanfic and it's called "The Missing Chapter" you should go check it out. Sorry I've been away but it's half-yearly exams and stuff but once I'm done with that I'll go back to writing :)

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


End file.
